


First in the Game, Playing Alone

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Star Wars Fictober Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Star Wars Fictober, Starwarsfictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Anakin is first in everything. Why does he always come in last?





	First in the Game, Playing Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Star Wars Fictober Challenge organised by skywalkersapprentice, on tumblr, who also provided the prompts.

Prompt: First

Anakin is the best. He knows he is the best. He's the first in basically everything. He’s made sure of it. He's the best pilot, the best young swordsman, the strongest Forceful, the youngest winner of the Boonta Eve Classic, a gifted mechanic and engineer. He's pretty hot with a blaster too. If you want the best warrior at your side, or rather, if you want to  _win_ , Anakin knows he's first pick. He’s captured two thirds of the Seppie prisoners: He's the Hero With no Fear. They call him the Chosen One.

Anakin knows he's inadequate. He fights hard, works hard, tries hard, but it isn't enough. It could never be enough. He’s too old, too angry, too powerful, too strange, too "unorthodox," still first in everything. He can sense the heads that shake despairingly in his direction, hear the glares that are shot towards him, taste the mutterings of the Jedi always watching him. It surrounds him in the Force: He is not good enough. He understands why he’s useless though. It’s because he’s so far ahead of them. He’s so different, so fast. He’s left them biting the dust of his trail, unable to compete. When you play by yourself, you always come in last.


End file.
